


i’m just talking shit (to the ones that’ll listen)

by astrqlscripts



Series: team cap doesn’t deserve rights [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Peter Dislikes the Rogues, Protective Peter Parker, Rated T for swearing, happy valentines, i give you..., let peter swear!!!, not team Cap friendly, not wanda maximoff friendly, peter yelling at the rogues, tony friends are amused by the rogues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrqlscripts/pseuds/astrqlscripts
Summary: The rogues are back and Peter certainly doesn’t like that, tired of them, Peter calls them out on their bullshit.mostly not steve and wanda friendly!! trolls are unwelcome!!my valentines present is bamf!peter yelling at the rogues :)
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: team cap doesn’t deserve rights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164377
Comments: 28
Kudos: 116





	i’m just talking shit (to the ones that’ll listen)

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this short drabble was just me venting as you can tell by the capital letters :P

Peter was honestly sick and tired of the Rogues, even only being there for less than a week, they were getting on his nerves.

Not only did they shit on Tony, but they also shit on every other person and thing in the Compound.

Frankly, he was tired of their bull.

Peter rolled his eyes “Get it through your thick skull, Mr. Stark doesn’t owe you jack, why would he even owe you?” in reply to another demand to see the man himself.

“He owes me because he killed my parents!” Wanda screeched, her voice ringing in his ears.

He grimaced, staring her down in disgust “Yeah, says the HYDRA-volunteered murderer that killed thousand others parents. Listen, you insolent child, my parents died too, I didn’t run off to kill people for fun, but you chose too. Second, the missiles weren’t even Mr. Starks because guess what?” He stares her in the eye, “People sometimes make their own unpatented weapons, slap on a STARK sticker and sell it in the black market, funny right?” She screeches (like a banshee, he notes) but he ignores her.

He whirls on Steve ‘Captain America’ Rogers

“And you, you small-brained asshole, a small birdy once told me that you joined the army because you hated bullies.” He can feel the tears pricking at his eyes,”Well, guess what Mr Rogers, that is what you are. You are nothing more than a pathetic terrorist that goes around killing people and causing damage because they can’t get their way.”

“I can tell you didn’t even read the accords Mr Steve ‘I dropped out of high school’ Rogers, well I did, all one thousand, four hundred pages of it and not once did it mention the whole dictatorship shit you’ve been going on about. But because apparently Mr Barnes is more important than 117 fucking countries in your eyes, every single time someone brings up the accords it’s always ‘Bucky is innocent’”, Making quote fingers and mimicking him, “But imagine, you just made it worse for Bucky, He wasn’t even going to be arrested, they were just going to get him a psych evaluation and try to get rid of the triggers before any formal decision was made but you threw a fucking bitch fit which led him to commiting actual crimes to be tried for.”

Peter huffed, the room suffocating him. “My parents died when I was four years old, Mr Stark is the closest thing to a father that I have left, YET YOU SHOVED A FUCKING VIBRANIUM SHIELD INTO HIS ALREADY UNSTABLE CHEST AND IT COLLAPSED HIS RIBCAGE AND HE WAS IN A COMA FOR A WHOLE FUCKING MONTH AND I-“ He cut off letting out a harsh sob.

“Just know, I will be absolutely fucking delighted to go to prison for murder if it meant my father will be safe from you.”

The rogues flounder and splutter like idiots before peter whirls around failing to hide his obvious disdain, leaving the room. It didn’t bring him as much satisfaction, but in due time.

↳

And if Rhodey, Pepper and Vision watch it equipped with a bag of popcorn later on after Peter has gone to sleep, booing and throwing popcorn at Wanda and Steve, then no one has to know.


End file.
